Scandalous
by ricenation
Summary: She, the noble Rukia Kuchiki, was to be wedded to the prestigious Ichigo Kurosaki. However, there laid a plethora of flaws in this arranged marriage. One, there was a ten year age difference. Two, he was her Sensei. Three, he was simply abhorrent. AU
1. First Scandal, Staring

**Disclaimer: I own a bottle of Clorox, but not Bleach.**

**This story was brought to you by my very own procrastination and warped plots, please enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span>First Scandal, Staring<span>

Staring.

It was a nefarious habit that Rukia had grown grudgingly accustomed to over the first few weeks of high school. To be completely justified, she was not exclusive in the deplorable act. Rukia spared an annoyed glance at her female classmates who were gazing supinely at their new Sensei. Their eyes were glazed over with sick, lecherous fantasies while their desks were pooling with drool and who knows what else. It wasn't entirely their fault- the man was practically the apotheosis of humanity. His presence was officially an alluring phenomenon that simply called for attention and admiration.

Rukia easily pointed out his sharp orange spikes, protruded in annoying rays that mimicked the sun, then there were his eternal scowling honey brown eyes, and his honestly toned physic. Examining further, she almost rolled her eyes at his attire. The man was dressed disheveled, as if he assembled his clothes in mere seconds. His white collared shirt was only half tucked in while his sleeves had been rolled up, calling for unprofessional wrinkles and creases. He wore a black tie that was loosened from idle pulling, and even the buttons on his shirt looked uneven. This sloppy look called for a whole new level of sexiness.

The man was currently standing with a textbook in his hand, lecturing the class while occasionally jotting notes on the whiteboard or adjusting his reading glasses. She particularly liked to listen to his voice, they came out fluid and held an aggressive undertone.

Stop staring.

Rukia bit her bottom lip in frustration as she swiveled her eyes onto any arbitrary object in the room. She set a task for herself to observe anything other than the man at the front of the room. The classroom. It was Biology class, and the room was decorated with posters of the human anatomy, the Krebs cycle, and lab safety procedures. Her eyes began to wander along familiar faces, people she talked to, but made sure never to get close to. Hitsugaya Toshiro was a small boy with light hair and cerulean eyes, he was resting his head in one arm bearing a bored expression- as if he had already remembered the lesson by heart. Hinamori Momo sat behind Toshiro, and she was studiously taking notes while occasionally stealing shy glances at Hitsugaya. She could hear snoring from behind her, and immediately realized that it was Matsumoto Rangiku's nap time. These familiar faces would address her as a friend, yet, Rukia would secretly object. She couldn't let people in...it was impossible. Her past restricted her from forming bonds or creating trust, and this cynical nature led her a dark, empty life. No one could understand how she felt...not even...

She was staring again. It was as if her eyes were magnetically drawn to him.

The teacher suddenly decided to look up, and asked a question that Rukia's ears did not quite catch.

"Kuchiki, might you happen to know the answer?"

She swerved out of her thoughts before responding, "I'm sorry Kurosaki Sensei, repeat the question, please. I simply lost myself in your extremely boring lecture."

The girls fired a disapproving glare as Rukia insulted their favorite teacher. She wasn't rude without reason, after all, Rukia was not exactly on the best of terms with Kurosaki Sensei.

"I'm sure if we wanted to be entertained we could simply look at your last test grade," Kurosaki stated plainly.

She could hear the class cackling in amusement, causing her to flush in embarrassment. That D minus was his fault entirely. She couldn't think after what had happened the night before the test.

Rukia decided from the very beginning that she hated him, thoroughly. She despised him for many reasons, in which case most of them were directed at his hair. First, it simply irritated her that every single female in the school adulated over him, slavishly. Second, he openly made fun of her drawings and teased her endlessly for her lack of height. Third, he was undeniably her fiancé.

No, it was not some warped, perverted nightmare that Rukia wished it to be, but rather, a very depressing reality. She could prove it with the white gold band stashed somewhere under her bed where all her other tribulations were sealed away. She, the noble Rukia Kuchiki, was to be wedded to the prestigious Ichigo Kurosaki. However, there laid a plethora of flaws in this arranged marriage. One, there was a ten year age difference. Two, he was her Sensei. Three, he was simply and most abhorrently HIM.

The situation conjured only six nights ago, the start of her metaphoric fall to self destruction.

* * *

><p>Rukia was occupied in her room as she prepared herself for dinner in the presence of company. She slipped on a simple navy blue dress that was fashionably cut to the knees, along with dainty black heels. Brushing through her short bobbed hair, Rukia added a sapphire clip to match her wide eyes. The occasion called for formality, according to her brother. Rukia was told she would be meeting her fiancé for the first time, and naturally, she was not eager to attend this event. She knew nothing about the person, however, she accepted this as a duty to her heritage. It was an engagement arranged at birth, something she had painfully come to terms with long ago. This was one of the noble headaches of being a Kuchiki- arranged marriages.<p>

Once she had finished preparing herself, she hastily made her way through the lavish Kuchiki manor in order to find the dining hall. It was not the first time that she admired the architecture of the house as she stepped down the marble staircase into the anteroom where she methodically weaved her way towards her destination. She remembered herself as a child, wandering through the impossibly towering white walls and playing in the crisp gardens. Those were the few truly happy years of her life- innocent.

It was once she opened the doors to the dining room that she first laid eyes on her future partner- Kurosaki Sensei.

Despite years of social etiquette lessons, her face fell into the grasps of utter surprise, causing her doe eyes to widen and her lips to part. There were four people seated at the grand dining table: her Nii-Sama, Kurosaki Sensei, and an older man whom she realized was Kurosaki Sensei's father. After overcoming her initial shock, Rukia found a seat next to her brother while managing to avoid further eye contact with anyone. Maybe it wasn't him. He only looked like her Sensei. He only had the same brown eyes, scowl and orange hair...

Nii-Sama spoke first, "Thank you for joining us, Rukia. I would like to introduce your fiancé, Ichigo Kurosaki-San, and his father, Isshin Kurosaki-San.

"H-Hajimemashite," Rukia bowed her head nervously.

This couldn't be possible. This was wrong, illegal…scandalous.

"Nice to finally meet you, young lady," Isshin smiled.

Rukia looked up to meet Isshin's smile rather timidly, before glancing at her silent teacher.

Her brother continued, "I am fully aware that this arrangement is currently in hazardous territory, however, as a Kuchiki, I, by no means, have any intention in discarding this agreement. We are perfectly capable in handling this situation. If you are uncomfortable with this arrangement, please voice your concerns."

Rukia had plenty of concerns towards this situation, however, he was waiting for Ichigo to speak.

_Say something Kurosaki Sensei! This could cost you your job, reputation, and future._

"I have no concerns," Ichigo spoke quietly.

"Good. The school board will be kept unaware of this arrangement by any expenditure, and the ceremony will take place after Rukia graduates high school next year. I expect that we all act professional and that nothing about this arrangement will become known until after I announce it," Nii-Sama stated.

"Understood," Ichigo responded professionally.

"Wait, Nii-Sama. This is illicit...we cannot do this! Both our reputations are at stake, couldn't I-"

Her brother interrupted her, "Please, it is not your place to speak at the moment."

"But there must-"

"Rukia, be silent," He spoke sternly.

Rukia nodded solemnly, "H-Hai, Nii-Sama."

An internal tempest raged on in her mind as she struggled to grasp the situation.

Rukia kept your eyes demurely placed on her lap- she couldn't even glare properly at Ichigo as her fate was so terrifying. He was her Biology teacher. Out of all the possible bachelors that could have benefited the Kuchiki's political standing…What was her Nii-Sama thinking?

An exquisite dinner was served with very little words spoken throughout the meal. Once everyone finished their dish, Byakuya and Isshin excused themselves from the table, leaving Ichigo and Rukia in the midst.

Rukia had barely touched her plate at all before it was taken away, she could barely stomach the situation as it was.

After the two had left, she asked, "Why are you doing this?"

"My own reasons are none of your concern, Kuchiki darling," Ichigo said indifferently.

Rukia threw her tablecloth on the floor, "Drop the act! Why didn't you say anything?"

"How could I reject such a beautiful young lady, such as yourself, my dear fiancé," He calmly folded his hands underneath his chin.

Baffled, Rukia scowled, "Pervert!"

"Midget."

The two fumed at one another as brown eyes battled blue.

When Rukia refused to give up, he closed his eyes and exhaled noisily, "I'm sorry."

"Why are _we_ doing this," Rukia stated quietly.

The atmosphere was subdued after that, as Rukia tore her gaze away from him and attempted to mask her sudden melancholy. Rukia was so ready to except this fate, she thought she was prepared for anything. Even with building a solid barricade around her shifty emotions, reality was harsh. She couldn't picture it, the image of her...married...it simply slipped through her fingers. How could she fall in love with her Sensei?

Not entirely enjoying Rukia's bout of depression, Ichigo sighed, "Well, let's just get this over with."

Ichigo absently reached into his pocket in search for an item until he came across what he was looking for.

"Oi, shojou, think fast," He hurled the small object at Rukia.

Unsurprisingly, the thing bounced off her head and into her lap.

Pulsating with irritation, she aimed a spoon at his head as a way to get even, "Don't through things at me!"

Ichigo lazily swatted the utensil away from him, "Hypocrite."

Rukia turned her attention to the object in her lap and picked up the small velvety box between her fingers as if it were some lethal spider.

"What is this?" She asked uncertainly.

"I have no idea. Maybe if you try opening it we'll get to find out," He waved his hand in a blasé manner.

"What if I don't want to open it?" Rukia shot back.

He shrugged, "Fine with me."

He was irrefutably impossible. Biting her lip, she opened the box.

It…was a ring. The band was constructed of a simple thin white gold, encrusted in a row of small diamonds. Expensive. Pretty. Horrifying.

As a young child, she had once fantasized being proposed to by a prince, where he would bow down on one knee and romantically place the ring on her finger. She would then accept and they would forge a kiss of passion and true love that would last an eternity. Yet, as ironic fate would have it, her romantic proposal would come from an inconsiderate idiot of a teacher who practically spewed the ring at her face. Nice.

Rukia snapped the box shut and placed it on the table. Folding her thin arms, she glared at him looking rather displeased.

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow, "What? You want me to kneel on one knee and ask you to marry me? Sorry princess but this isn't a Disney movie."

"I hate you," Rukia hissed.

"Hate is a very passionate feeling," Ichigo smirked.

* * *

><p>...And the headache ensued for the rest of the class.<p>

Rukia agonized over the clock's minute hand as it counted the last minute of school almost tauntingly. But then the bell rang throughout the school, cleanly slicing away the orderly demeanor of class and signalling the stampede for the exits. Rukia was one amongst the stampede as she swept her things into her Chappy brand book bag and dived headfirst to the door.

"Kuchiki, stay after class," Kurosaki Sensei ordered.

She furrowed her eyebrows, "What for?"

"Important matters," He retorted.

A chest fallen Rukia simply placed her things down in defeat and stifled a heavy sigh, looking towards the exit longingly.

The rest of the class dispersed from the classroom, minus the few girls lingering around Ichigo to ask unnecessary questions in order to delay their departure. This made her irritated because it was Friday, and Rukia was all too eager to go home and close herself off from the world and it's twisted ways. Finally, as the last student walked out of the class, Rukia was left alone with not her teacher, but her fiance.

"This is my contact information, don't lose it," Ichigo whispered hastily.

He shoved a folded piece of paper into her small hands before walking past her towards the door. Rukia smoothed out the lined paper with her fingers.

_We shall schedule our first appointment this Saturday at 5:00pm. Food will be served. _

_150 Minamikawase Street_

_If you get lost, call: 115-1513_

It was a date. _Date._

Rukia stoically stuffed the paper into her bag and followed suit.

Outside the doors she met up with Rangiku, Toshiro, and Momo.

Rangiku, being the gossip as she was, inquired, "So, what did Mr. Hotshot want with you Rukia-chan?"

"The usual lecture about not paying attention in class," Rukia replied smoothly.

"You really should focus in class, otherwise your grades will start to fall," Momo said with concern.

"You weren't paying attention? It seemed to me that you were staring at Kurosaki-Sensei quite intently the whole time," Toshiro stated indifferently.

Rukia frowned, "I was not _staring_! My eyes tend to focus on one thing when I get bored."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, well, well...and here we are. This story was purely for experimentation, I really just want to see what kind of reaction this fic will receive, so pretty flames are also welcome as long as they make sense. Be warned I edit my own stories, so gomen for any mistakes I missed. **

**I dare you to leave a comment. Okay, then...how about a double dog dare...no wait, I triple dog dare you to review. Hahaha, now you have too.  
><strong>

**Review Kudasai.**


	2. Second Scandal, Date

**Disclaimer: I can't get the spot out of my shirt because I don't own Bleach. Tite Kubo won't give it to me because he thinks it's funny.**

**This chapter was brought to you by the lovely reviewers out there.**

* * *

><p><span>Second Scandal, Words Don't Count only Actions Do<span>

_We shall schedule our first appointment this Saturday at 5:00pm. Food will be served. _

_150 Minamikawase Street_

_If you get lost, call: 115-1513_

Ha.

On that Friday afternoon Rukia had stored away the problematic note to be dealt with at a more conventional time and hadn't looked at it since. Well, it was Saturday, 4:30 in the afternoon and the time to make decisions was now. She was only able to stare at the crumpled note in between her fingers- unable to believe what was expected of her. His discrete message was scrawled messily on the lined paper and she could laughably compare his handwriting to that of a doctor. Then she remembered Ichigo _was_ from a doctor's family.

The letters on the paper slipped out of her mind and she forced herself to consume the message. Reading the note again, Rukia could tell that his words were carefully thought out. She wondered what encouraged him to arrange such a thing in the first place. He had no obligation to do so, and suddenly, Rukia's thoughts were flooded with questions. What were his feelings towards this engagement? What did he feel about her? Rukia tried to decode his previous reactions, words, and expressions but they were undecipherable. As she recalled during that fateful dinner, his face only displayed a platonic mask that reeked of professionalism and calm. She was put to shame on her outburst the very first night, and in front of Byakuya no less. Was she just making a big deal out of the situation?

Rukia fell backwards into her queen size bed, allowing her legs to dangle off the edge as she held the small square paper out in front of her and contemplated on what to do next. She would have never thought that such a diminutive message could cause her so much internal grief.

She wasn't even dressed. Looking down, Rukia discovered that she was still donned in her faithful gray sweat shirt and Chappy shorts, along with a lack of motive to go anywhere at all. Simply thinking about meeting Ichigo somewhere made her stomach churn and her head hurt. Maybe it was best to ignore his offer. She may have been engaged to him, but that sure as hell didn't mean she had to deal with him now.

Rukia decided to call and cancel the 'appointment'.

Accompanied by uncertainty, she began to dial the number into her cell phone. Her thumb hesitated over the 'SEND' as she considered texting him instead. Rukia shook her head and mentally scolded herself for making such a big deal out of the situation before hitting the call button.

She placed the phone before her ear to listen to the still rings, waiting with baited breath between the silences.

"Kurosaki, des," came a slightly irritated voice through the receiver.

Rukia breathed, "Oh, ano…This is Kuchiki Rukia. Sorry, Kurosaki-Sensei, but I won't be able to make it."

The other end was still for a moment, "…Why."

'Why' was a good question. In truth, she was nervous. Rukia wasn't even sure what she was nervous of.

"I have a lot of homework to do," She lied.

"Then you can easily finish it on Sunday," He retorted.

Rukia tested another excuse, "My brother says I can't go."

"I highly doubt that," Ichigo snorted.

"I'm sick?"

He scoffed, "Oh, of course. Well I'm not accepting any more of your lame excuses, Kuchiki. I know for a fact that you don't have a lot of homework, I bet you haven't even talked to your brother about tonight, and you don't even sound sick on the phone. So you better haul your little ass to my place on time, or else. "

Rukia puffed out her chest in indignation, "You don't have any authority over me_._"

Ichigo growled between his teeth, "You _will_ show up."

"What are _you _going to do- mark me absent?"

"Don't test me, _midget_. I swear, if you don't show up I'll- "

Rukia abruptly pressed the 'END' call button, feeling very smug about his lack of authority outside of school. That should teach Ichigo to refer to her height disposition- 4'8 ½ wasn't even that short. As a matter of fact, _he_ was too tall. How could she ever kiss him? He was twelve inches taller than her, and simply standing side by side required her to crane her neck to the sky. Why was she even thinking about such ludicrous ideas in the first place? She batted away the disturbing image in order to calm herself down.

Why did it have to be him? Rukia silently remembered questioning Byakuya before he left for another political campaign.

_She stared silently at the small velvety case in front of her as the feelings of anxiety and sadness overwhelmed her. It was the equivalent of Pandora's box, capable of containing all her grief in the form of a ring. This wasn't what she wanted. But then again, no arranged marriage was a happy one. Her brother appeared before her, quiet and contemplating._

_"Nii-sama, why…him?"_

_His cold, gray slate eyes gave away nothing as he said, "You will know in time."_

What did he mean by that? She could not pick out the meaning in his short response, and easily grew frustrated with the cryptic phrase. There was something he knew, that she didn't. He had adapted that cold and distant demeanor ever since the day of Hisana's last breath. Rukia was only a small child at the time, but she could not even remember her sister's face. It was as if her memories of that time were blocked by a thick ominous curtain that should not be touched. No matter how far she dug back into her mind, she couldn't see anything.

A soft knock on the door caught her attention, "Rukia-Sama, you have a visitor."

It was one of the maids, and by the sound of her voice Rukia recalled her name to be Kyoko.

Without getting up, she asked, "Who is it?"

"I believe the man's name is Kurosaki-San. He said he was a friend of yours?"

Rukia sprang up from the bed in alarm. He _came_ here? In broad daylight? She was violently thrown into a state of panic as she paced her room trying to decide what to do.

Sensing her nervous reaction, Kyoko asked, "Rukia-sama, should I send for the guards?"

She shook her head in apprehension. Although she would have immensely enjoyed seeing her bodyguards dragging her Sensei kicking and screaming through the front doors, it was not the best action to take. The guards would report to Byakuya about it, and she did not want her brother to find out in risk of her being embarrassed.

"He's a friend. Don't worry, I'll handle it," Rukia assured the maid.

Rukia pulled on a calm expression over the tempest of irritation and dread as she prepared to face her _fiancé_. She came down the stairs with her head held high, immediately spotting a man with a head full of aggravating orange hair.

Rukia took a good look at him and was mildly impressed because he was actually dressed presentable for once. His blue oxford shirt was unwrinkled and casually untucked over his black slacks. Instead of a tie, his shirt was unbuttoned twice at the top, and he wore a black designer coat that fitted him perfectly. On top of that, he sported shiny black loafers and a Rolex watch.

Aside from his peculiar choice in clothing, Rukia noticed that Ichigo appeared to be engaged in a conversation on his cell phone.

She began to hear snippets of the exchange, "We'll be down town, nobody will recognize us there."

Rukia could only make out the buzzing of incoherent words through the receiver. Who's going down town?

"Of course I'll be cautious, I'm not completely careless!"

There was a pause before Ichigo sheepishly replied, "Well…that time was an emergency so it doesn't count."

Suddenly his eyes found hers, " Wait, I see her. Ja ne."

Ichigo snapped his phone shut before throwing her a devious smirk that Rukia would soon learn the meaning of. She stopped a few feet away from him, not daring to come any closer as he scanned her attire with a critical eye. He nodded to himself in approval before seizing her lithe body and throwing Rukia ostensibly over one shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing?" Rukia screeched.

"I'm trying to take you out to dinner," He replied simply.

The horrifying thought struck her and she stuttered, "B-But I'm not even dressed? How the hell is this happening? Security!"

"No use, Byakuya already knows where I'm taking you and told the guards to stand down," Ichigo chuckled.

"You unbelievable...IMBECILE," She hissed.

Rukia unleashed her wrath upon the orange haired man as he carried her out the front door, down the entrance path and to his car…kicking and screaming.

He finally set her down by the car and rubbed the back of his neck where Rukia managed to violently bite him.

"Ouch," He frowned at her.

Rukia simply stuck out her tongue before making a dash back to the house.

Ichigo easily hooked Rukia's arm, reeling her in close before she could go anywhere.

He lowered his breath to her ear before whispering, "Do you really want to test my patience," His voice took on a mocking tone, "_Dearest_?"

Rukia pursed her lips and shook her head, and once Ichigo was satisfied, he let go. He unlocked the doors to his sleek black Corvette and motioned for Rukia to get in. She grudgingly obliged as Ichigo did the same. The engine started with a deep purr, and Ichigo maneuvered his way out of the mansion's vast entrance towards the direction of Karakura's downtown center.

The tinted windows created a dim ambient atmosphere, however, in reality it was not so. Rukia could manage nothing other than glaring at the intricate dashboard in front of her, occasionally throwing chilling looks at Ichigo. Ichigo, in turn simply ignored her and invested his focus on driving.

"I hate you."

He raised an eyebrow at Rukia's plain statement and shrugged, "You annoy me."

That was the extent of their conversation.

The Corvette reached the outskirts of the town center and it continued to weave around the crowded streets, sailing smoothly across the roads as it did so.

Rukia recognized the street as they began to pass extravagant restaurants that she intermittently dined in with Byakuya and his supporting followers. This orange headed idiot wasn't really thinking to…

Rukia morbidly glanced down at her grey sweatshirt and Chappy pj shorts and thought- _He wouldn't._

As if reading her thoughts, Ichigo cheerfully stated, "We're here."

They pulled up to a place called 'Le Goût', and Rukia asked timidly, "What ever happened to your place?"

"After you called, I changed my mind. You deserve so much better, _darling_," Ichigo replied sardonically.

Rukia sat stiffly in the car with her arms crossed, "I refuse."

"Do I have to drag you with me?" He teased.

She ended up stepping into the fine restaurant with her head held high, standing next to a snickering Ichigo.

"Bienvenue sur le Goût, je serai votre serveur, de cette manière s'il vous plaît," The server bowed.

He smiled politely before eyeing Rukia wearily, "Monsieur, cette femme vous ennuie?"

Ichigo stared blankly at their server and asked, "Come again?"

"I am his date," Rukia's eye twitched precariously.

"Oh, I see…Please come this way," He gestured the odd couple to follow him through the restaurant's exquisite design.

The place offered a French atmosphere that demanded sophistication. The ceiling was high, where dimly light chandeliers twinkled romantically. The tall windows were draped in red velvet, while circular tables covered in white cloth occupied the center of the dining room. Waiters and waitresses swept in and out of the kitchen carrying silver platters that were responsible for the most alluring aromas. In the back of the room there was an enormous shelf presenting an impressive array of fine wines. The people enjoying their meals matched the level of extravagance. The men were donned in suites and ties, were the women were dressed in gowns.

All of them stopped to stare at Rukia as she was paraded through the dining area.

"Well, I surely hope you understand that you are the bane of my existence," Rukia muttered under her breath.

"It is my pleasure."

She narrowed her eyes, "You're paying the bill."

When they were seated, Rukia found herself combing through her hair uncomfortably before opening the menu. She wasn't new to the restaurant or the food, in fact, she was quite familiar with the place. It was a favorite of Byakuya's. Rukia just found herself thankful that no one recognized her.

She set down her menu and decided to glare at the man sitting across from her. It seemed as if he were having trouble reading the menu, because he constantly stared at one part of the page or scratched his head awkwardly with a scowl on his face. She suddenly realized that the menu was in French. Perfect.

The waiter came promptly after Ichigo finally set down his menu and asked, "Would you like anything to drink?"

"Water will be fine," Ichigo awkwardly handed the menu back to the server, "I'm not particularly hungry anymore."

"What about you, miss?"

Rukia cleared her throat before speaking in perfect French, "Je suis prêt à commander, monsieur. Pour l'apéritif, je voudrais commencer avec une salade simple et vos plus beaux champane. Ensuite, je vais avoir la fameuse blanquette de veau, et pour le dessert que je veux l'éclair au chocolat."

"Certes, jeune dame," The waiter was impressed as he wrote down Rukia's order, "You speak good French."

Ichigo looked mildly surprised at Rukia, "What did you say?"

Rukia ignored Ichigo and turned to the waiter with an apology, "Je suis désolé, mon _IDIOT_ d'un ami n'a jamais été dans un restaurant français avant."

The waiter laughed in amusement before walking away from the eccentric pair.

There was a stubborn silence between them before Ichigo curiously asked, "Did you tell the waiter that I was an idiot?"

"Now-" She paused to gingerly sip her water before continuing, "Why would I do such a thing?"

Ichigo looked as if he was about to form a witty response, but changed shook his head as he managed to hold back his tongue.

"Never mind, forget I even asked," He sighed.

There was a moment of silence as the two let their eyes wander around the restaurant.

Ichigo fixed his eyes on Rukia, before letting his gaze slide down to her hand, "Why aren't you wearing my ring?"

Rukia was caught in surprise as she inadvertently pulled her left hand into her lap and away from his indifferent gaze.

"Don't tell me you lost the damn thing already," Ichigo frowned.

She shook her head, "I just forgot to put it on."

"I'll surmise that you don't like it?" He inquired stoically.

She glared, "What? You mean the fact I don't like the ring or being engaged to _you_?"

"Did I forget to mention how lovely you look tonight? I just can't get over your rabbit shorts- HEY!"

Rukia batted her doe eyes innocently, "I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?"

Ichigo was hunched over in his chair as he gingerly nursed the foot that had been maliciously kicked under the table.

"Great, I'm going to be married to an abusive spouse," He muttered.

* * *

><p>Rukia arrived home that night feeling rather miffed at the whole experience. She was confused, and the only feeling that she was sure of was <em>annoyed<em>. Annoyed that Ichigo was her fiance. Annoyed that she had been dragged to dinner with him. And annoyed with _him_.

"I can't believe that was actually my first date."

The phone on her bed began to vibrate, and she absentmindedly flipped it open to read the message.

_Ichigo: Next time you're treating me to dinner, midget._

Her fingers furiously stamped a message through her cell phone, "That jerk."

_I am not a midget!_

A response from Ichigo buzzed back promptly.

_Ichigo: A person under 147 cm or 4'10 is legally defined as a midget. Ha._

Rukia stared at the screen speechless.

_…I hate him._

That night Rukia fell asleep and dreamt that she was being chased by a strawberry around her house.

* * *

><p>Mondays were her worst nightmares in real life. The start of a new week were she had to deal with <em>him <em>all over again could only make her detest school. Rukia prepared herself with slow, somber movements, as she pulled on her school uniform and brushed her hair. She could feel the heavy reluctance in her body as she stepped out of the door. Her thoughts trailed towards skipping, however she would hate missing out on notes and completing makeup work. Heaving a heavy sigh, she solidified her resolve and began making the fifteen minute walk to school. The morning was delightfully cold, reminding Rukia that winter was just around the corner, and the thought brightened her mood. There was nothing more breath taking than the first snowfall of the year, and she would always be looking forward to it.

"Rukia-chan!" A perky voice joined Rukia on her walk, "How was you're weekend?"

Rukia smiled at Rangiku as she flounced over, "It was okay."

She immediately fell into step with the daily routine as Rangiku began to describe her affairs in a rush of loud chatter. The two were promptly joined by Momo, then Toshiro, as they walked to school.

"So Rukia-san, did you here the news?" Momo inquired.

She shook her head, "What news?"

"Well, they finally found a new teacher to replace Aizen-sama," Rangiku filled in, "You know, the one who had an affair with some student?"

"I don't think it was that..." Momo defended, "That was just a rumor, he was a good teacher."

"Then why was he fired?" Rangiku pointed out.

Momo frowned, "He could have just quit..."

"I doubt that," Toshiro rolled his eyes, "He was hardly a saint."

"Well, who is it?" Rukia asked.

"We'll find out during History I guess. He's suppose to be teaching today," Rangiku shrugged.

They arrived at the high school, as students begin to infiltrate the building talking animatedly with their friends.

"I have to pick something up from my locker, so I'll see you guys in History," She manuvered her way through the crowded halls heedlessly.

To her dismay, the bell rang, initiating a small whirlwind of chaos as students hurried to class. Unfortunately she found herself getting caught in the middle of the pushing and shoving and was roughly knocked backwards. Unceremoniously landing on her rear end, she briefly witnessed a mass of books and papers fly into the air accompanied by a string of colorful curses. As the papers feathered down to the floor, she found herself looking up at a very familiar person.

A tall man was awkwardly dressed in a suit and tie, he was strongly built, according to his broad shoulders and thick arms. His wild crimson red hair was pulled back into a messy red ponytail so they wouldn't fall onto his high cheekbones or brown eyes. Currently he was busy picking up the fallen mess of things. It was nostalgic seeing him again, and despite wearing a tie she knew he was the same old Renji.

"Abari?"

Upon hearing his name he looked up and finally noticed the small girl that was still sprawled on the floor. He furrowed his weird eyebrows before tentatively inquiring, "Rukia?"

Her lips formed a smile to mimmick his as their eyes traced lines over their faces, bringing back fond memories.

Renji placed his things back on the ground and walked over to help her up, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," She assured him, "But what are you doing here?"

"Rukia, I work here now" He grinned sheepishly, "You don't happen to know where room B-06 is do you?"

"Wait, are you...Are you the new History teacher?" Rukia's eyes widened in surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**My excuse-**

**So sorry for this late update! I was suppose to finish this story on the 20th, but I caught the zombie flu and was out the whole entire week before. When I get sick, I literally pass out and can't do anything but breathe or cough my lungs out. The reviews really made my day despite being dead, I love you guys. Well, the Centers for Disease Control finally hooked me up with some chicken noodle soup along with a myriad of pills- and I was cured. Yay! So now that I no longer crave brains, I buckled down and started writing. Hope you guys still like it.**

**This chapter-**

**If any of you readers out there speak French, don't be offended if I get something wrong. I'll make it clear that I've never been to France, and I only speak some Spanish, so I have no background of the language. Don't worry about what the waiter is saying, you can figure it out with context clues, and the dialogue is not important anyways. I know it's not perfect, but I felt that keeping this chapter from you guys any longer would make you hate me.**

**Happy Thanksgiving you guys!**

**Review, kudasai.**


	3. Third Scandal, Two Teachers

**Clorox in lame, but it's all I have because I don't own Bleach.**

**This chapter was brought to you by my guilty conscience.**

Third Scandal, two teachers

"Wait, are you...Are you the new History teacher?" Rukia's eyes widened in shock.

Renji laughed at her expression, "Why are you so surprised? You know I majored in history." His expression was smug as he observed her surprised reaction.

"It's not that…I just never thought I'd see you in a suit and tie," A fountain of giggles escaped from her lips as she caught his unamused frown.

Laughing was a nice reprieve from her troubles. She never would have imagined that she would see Renji again, and right now she was savoring the moment as she looked at him through her smile.

"Quit laughing at me!"

"I can't help it," Rukia wiped away the tears from her eyes.

She yelped in surprise when Renji tackled her with a warm embrace, "It's been five years since I last saw you, and you haven't changed a bit," He looked sideways at her and grinned, " I'm serious Rukia, you didn't grow an inch taller."

"And your eyebrows are still weird," She jabbed at him playfully.

"Hey, remember we agreed not to make fun of the eyebrows, I'm very sensitive about those," Renji reminded her.

Rukia pointed out, "Remember the time when I said you would regret getting those tatooed to your forehead?"

"Shut up! They are still symbolic to me," Renji retorted.

"Yeah right, the only reason you got them was to cosplay that hero in your favorite manga."

"Well-"

They're playful exchange was interrupted as the morning announcements rang loudly over the intercom.

"Come on, weren't you looking for room B-06? Let's go," Rukia started walking towards direction of Renji's classroom.

"Hold on, I have to write you an excuse note. What class do you have right now, Rukia?"

"I have History with Abari-sensei," She grinned.

"Oh really? Well, don't think just because we have a history that you'll receive special treatment," He warned.

"And don't think just because you're my teacher that I'll ever listen to you," Rukia replied.

Renji smiled, "It's nice that we understand each other."

The two of them entered the boisterous classroom decorated with maps and time lines. Per usual, the air was musty with historical facts and last-minute memorization. Rukia took her usual seat at the front of the class and Renji set his briefcase on his desk before writing his name on the whiteboard. The talking ensued despite Renji's attempts to capture they're attention.

Finally fed up, he shouted, "Oi! You little brats, pay attention!"

Satisfied with the silence that followed he continued, "I'm Abarai-sensei, your new history teacher, please take care of me."

He took out a chart and prepared to call out attendance, but he faultered on the first name.

"Hey Rukia, I can't pronounce these names. Is there anybody missing today?"

"Everyone's here except your brain as usual," Rukia commented.

"I could give you a detention for that remark," Renji warned.

She rolled her eyes, "But I know you won't."

He suppressed a smile, "Try me."

He turned his attention back to the class, "Take out your damn textbooks," He waited as the class scrambled to retrieve their books and then continued, "Good, you idiots can follow directions. Now, turn to page sixty and answer the questions at the end of chapter."

Rukia giggled quietly to herself before following Renji's directions. She just couldn't resist messing with him, it was too much fun.

"Psst, Rukia," Rangiku poked her from behind, "Do you know this hotty?"

"Why are you asking?"

"You two seem familiar with each other," She shrugged.

"I'm not obligated to respond," Rukia concluded before returning to her work.

"Aw, come on. I thought we were best friends," She pouted.

"Drop it, Rangiku."

"Don't make me find out, cause' I will, Rukia-chan," Rangiku sang mischievously.

Rukia struggled to finish the class work as she suffered the beady eyes of Rankigu on the back of her head the whole time. She was once again saved by the heroic bell and started to pack away her books.

"Rukia, I need to speak with you after class," Renji told her.

Her classmates rushed out of the room, all whispering about the new teacher.

"I don't like him, he's strict."

"Yeah, but Abarai-sensei is just as hot as Aizen-sensei."

Rangiku winked at Rukia, "I'll see you in Biology."

Finally alone with her history teacher, Rukia asked, "What do you need, pineapple head?"

"I was going to scold you for making me look like an idiot on my very first day," He said.

"You know I couldn't help myself," She rolled her eyes, "Now what's really on your mind?"

Renji chuckled, "We need to make up for lost time. How about we go on a date this weekend?"

"What are you talking about? You're my sensei remember?" She blushed profusely as thoughts of Kurosaki-sensei annoyingly popped into her head.

"Then how about a study-date?" He rolled his eyes when Rukia blanched, "What's wrong with spending time with my childhood friend?"

She smiled half-heartedly, "I'll think about it."

The rest of the school day past in the monotonous procedures she practiced every day; history, math, lunch, literature, English, physical education and art. Rukia could not stop thinking about the return of her lost friend, Renji. Seeing him again caught her off-guard. There were so many questions to be asked: Where have you been in these past five years? Why didn't you try to contact me? Why did you leave me? But she bit her lip and pretended as if she didn't care. She wouldn't depend on anyone, and she wouldn't trust anyone ever again. Rukia was eager to finish the day and rest in the saftey of her room, away from real life. Once biology came, Rukia became edgy in the presence of ever-so-rightous Kurosaki-sensei.

"I hope everyone had a good weekend," Kurosaki-sensei commented.

Rukia recounted her memorable weekend and could only conjure embarrassing dinner scenes with her _fiancé_.

"How was your weekend, Sensei," Rukia asked sardonically.

He gave her a wry smile, "Terrible, actually. I was stuck babysitting some brat."

"Are you sure you weren't just stuck with your ego?" Rukia threw the remark at him casually.

The classroom flinched at the her challenging remark and waited with baited breath for Kurosaki-senei's reaction.

He sauntered towards her with a chuckle, "Very funny, Kuchiki. You know, I'm feeling rather generous today. How about a detention."

"That's sounds very sweet, but no thanks. Some of us have better things to do," Rukia replied.

"It wasn't a question, Kuchiki. Detention, afterschool today," He stated as if waving off a fly.

She cursed him silently under her breath and sat in a bitter mood for the rest of class. It was just what she needed- more time alone with Kurosaki.

The final bell rang and Rukia tried to escape within the group of students exiting the classroom.

However her attempts were to no avail as Kurosaki halted her, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Anywhere but here," Rukia muttered.

He placed a subtle hand on her shoulder, "Stay."

His tone was commanding, yet soft in the same form. Rukia was frozen in her movements as the warmth of his fingers lingered on her. It was a form of contact that she was unfamiliar with because it held a strange intimacy that scared her. The last student left the room, leaving the two of them alone in silence. The hand on Rukia's shoulder trailed lightly down her arm and took hold of her cold hand.

"Still no ring. I thought girls were crazy about that stuff," He commented.

It suddenly dawned upon her that Kurosaki-sensei was holding her hand, and her heart skipped a beat.

Rukia twisted her wrist from his grasp and replied coldly, "Don't touch me."

Kurosaki-sensei was toying with her. He always was.

"Am I that unbearable?" The question came out almost regrettably.

"I'm sorry," He said.

Rukia expected a sarcastic quip, an insult, anything but an apology and it caught her off guard. She didn't like it. What was he sorry for? Sorry about the date and embarrassing her? Sorry about putting her through hell everyday in class? Or sorry about being her fiancé? She stared untrustingly at Kurosaki's sincere expression.

They were both surprised when there was a knock on the door.

Renji poked his head inside the room and said awkwardly, "I heard Rukia would be here…Kurosaki-san, do you mind if you could reschedule her detention for another time? I have to talk to Rukia about her History project."

As always, Kurosaki was quick to regain his composure, "You must be the new History teacher, Abarai. Of course you may speak with Kuchiki-san."

"Thanks. Let's go, Rukia," Renji gestured her to follow him.

"It's a bit too soon to be calling new students by their first names," Kurosaki said as they walked out the door.

Rukia felt uneasy in response to Kurosaki-sensei's cold comment, however Renji did not seem to notice.

He turned to her and offered, "Do you need a ride home?"

"No, I can walk...Thanks for saving me from Kurosaki," Rukia said.

"It's not a problem. That girl Rangiku tipped me about what happened," he paused before continuing, "I heard it was for insubordination. Didn't think you were quite the rebel, Rukia."

"I'm not. He's just looking for an excuse to make my life more miserable."

Renji rolled his eyes, "He has a high passing rate and he seems like a decent guy. What's wrong with him?"

_He's my fiancé._

That's what she wanted to say. Rukia wanted to tell Renji everything, because he was her best friend for as long as she could remember.

_Rukia was four the first time she ran away from home. It was the first time she was ever alone, and she felt free like the falling leaves of October in the setting sun. Rukia went to the park because she always wished to go there. Looking at the swing sets and slides overwhelmed her, but Rukia picked the swings first because she wanted to fly like the other children. She perched herself on the swing with some difficulty and sat. There was no movement. Rukia was at a loss because she didn't know what she was doing wrong. Then the tears came rolling down her fat cheeks when she realized she would never be able to fly. She would never be free._

"_Hey kid, why are you crying?"_

_It was a wild, red headed boy at the age of eleven with dirt on his cheeks and scabby knees. His lips were frowning and his strange eyebrows were pushed together._

"_I can't fly," She said._

"_Well that's stupid. People can't fly."_

_Rukia protested, "Yes they do! I see them fly everyday on this swing!" _

_The boy shook his head in amusement, "If you say so. Here, let me help you fly."_

_He walked around her and pushed her forward gently, "Hold on, kid."_

"_My name's not 'kid'. It's Rukia, dummy," She wiped away her tears. She was rising higher with each push and smiled as the wind blew past her tear-stained cheeks. _

_He laughed, "My name's not 'dummy'. It's Renji." _

_Her heart skipped as she found herself flying up into the sky, and she couldn't help but laugh too._

Rukia remembered when Byakuya found her at the park with Renji. He was angry and worried, but he was never able to keep Rukia from the park again. They grew up together at the park, but when Renji left for college, Rukia was alone once more.

"Hey, are you sure you don't need a ride? You seem kind of spaced out," Renji waved a hand across her face.

She swatted his hand away, "I'm fine, baka!"

"Alright, alright...Just be careful."

"No need to worry, I can take care of myself," Rukia said as she started to walk away.

With her eyes downcast, she subconsciously led herself down a familiar path and finally stopped in front of the old park. The playground was lonely and worn, the bright colors of the past now stood dully in the late afternoon light. She set down her things and easily perched herself on a rusted swing. She half-heartedly kicked off the ground, but the swing was too rusted to move anymore so she simply sat unmoving and grew cold. To Rukia, it symbolized her first taste of freedom, but now she realized what a silly notion it was, and that she would never be free from the loneliness she felt in her heart. She was empty inside.

Seeing Renji again made her happy, but it also brought on a wave of melancholy. He left her without notice...never tried to contact her...cut all connections. He was her first friend, but she felt expendable. Renji was back now, but he left her once, and he could easily do it again. That's why she tells herself that she doesn't need anybody, she was self-dependent now. She was all by herself and no one could save her.

Wallowing in her self-pity, Rukia made the mistake of neglected her surroundings.

Suddenly, her arms were twisted roughly behind her back and a large hand was clapsed tightly over her mouth. Heated lips found a comfortable place behind her neck and she felt chills. Falling out of surprise, Rukia smartly bit the offending hand and tasted a satisfying copper against her tongue. The assulter cursed and released her arms. Before she could prepare a drop-kick to the pervert, she realized with astonishment that it was simply Ichigo Kurosaki.

The realization did not stop her from back-handing him, "What the hell! Pervert!"

"You didn't have to bite me that hard," Kurosaki said as he nursed his wound.

Rukia's neck began to burn and her face turned hot, "Did you follow me here?"

"Che, that's what you get for not paying attention, baka. It's almost dark out, something worse could have happened," He reprimanded.

"You're wrong! I can take care of myself," She scowled.

Kurosaki laughed without humor, "How can you take care of yourself when you're so busy hiding from the real world?"

"It's none of your business, just leave me alone," Rukia hissed.

Kurosaki frowned, "Your business is my business. I'm responsible for your well-being, so stop trying to make things difficult!" He continued in a softer tone, "Don't make me worry about you. I already have enough on my plate."

"What's wrong with you? Why would you care what happens to me?" Rukia shouted with exasperation.

Kurosaki-sensei stared at her in a moment of confusion before hardening his gaze.

Shocked by his embracing arms, his warming presence and his beating heart. She was swept away in a bitter-sweet embrace.

"What an idiot. I care...because you are my student, and my wife."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Summer's here, so now I can finally update! Thank you so much for your support, and I'm terribly sorry for the long wait. Let me assure you, I love this story too much to give it up. Just be patient with me guys!**

**Review, Kudasai.**


End file.
